


That's not a Crewmate, that's Count Olaf!

by GaleWrites



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Food, Gen, Olaf Is the Imposter, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites
Summary: *Lemony Snicket Voice*Dear Reader,You might think that, by virtue of being posted in this collection, the image you are about to witness might be whimsical or lighthearted. Unfortunately, any such pleasant emotions are entirely impossible in the presence of one of Olaf's villainous schemes. Furthermore, he has proceeded to attempt to ruin a beloved game with his unpleasantness and bad hair, in the interest of securing the admittedly generous pension given to the heirs of deceased crewmates.I am, of course, burdened to document the sad tale of the Mini Crewmate, but you have no such obligation. It would be best for everyone involved if you went and found a more pleasant fanwork to enjoy- perhaps some macaroni art or a spreadsheet?Respectfully yours,(not) Lemony Snicket
Relationships: Crewmate & Mini Crewmate (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	That's not a Crewmate, that's Count Olaf!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).




End file.
